


Killing Night

by ls_ltk



Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 不管发生什么，你都得拖着你的锁链，和你的痛苦。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe, Mikelangelo Loconte/Other(s)
Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649290
Kudos: 3





	Killing Night

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线16韩巡，有私设  
> *419预警  
> *意识流、叙述混乱

晚场sd结束后将近十一点，粉丝们目送剧组上了大巴，之后才三三两两散去。Mikele把怀里抱着的鲜花归拢好，堆在身旁的座位上，只来得及递给Meava一个疲惫的微笑，整个人便缩进软皮座椅里，不再硬撑着精神应付一切。  
是Laurent叫醒他的。他朦胧着眼，抱起花和皮包跟在Laurent身后。也许是车上暖气开得太足了，刚下车就打了个响亮的喷嚏。他抽了抽鼻子，韩国四月的天气不算太冷，只是昼夜温差有些大。  
希望明天不会感冒。不然......  
“穿这么少，不怕着凉吗？”  
Mikele循着声音看向身后，车门孤零零地开着，空无一人。

躺在暖暖的浴缸里，身体的确松快不少，可重负后的空虚也随之而来。身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，向这具身体的主人发出无声抗议，尤其是身后疏于抚慰的那处。Mikele就着水流将手指送进去，细细摩挲温热皱壁的纹路，试图寻找熟悉的刺激。水慢慢变凉了，泡沫飘过来堆挤在他的脸上，有种窒息的错觉。他从不认为在过分安静的浴室里发出叫声是一件明智的事——尤其是在酒店——但还是难以抑制呻吟的冲动，因为手指模拟抽插带来的愉悦，更因为他发现比起真正的性交，这些微不足道的快感已经无法满足他了。他需要更多。更多。  
Mikele把浴缸里的水放掉，用凉水冲开身上的泡沫，草草擦了一下身体便出了浴室。行李箱底部有个黑色化妆包，埋在了乱糟糟的衣服里。Mikele把它打开，从密封的塑胶袋中掏出跳蛋和润滑，开拓过的后穴很容易便吃进去了，很快，在心理因素的作用下，前面也起了反应。他从箱子里翻出一条宽松的牛仔裤，上身罩了件长外套，刚好遮住鼓起的部位。  
穿戴完毕，Mikele盯着镜子里的自己，下意识地摇摇头。那头金色的头发太惹人注目了。他换了件黑色的连帽衫，将头发藏在帽子里，又从包里扯出围巾围上。双重防护。  
习惯性拿起眼线笔，但最终只是补全了眉毛。这样一来真的不像平时的他了。Mikele对着镜中陌生的中年人笑了一下，眼角的细纹、苍白的脸色，以及被卸妆水蹂躏过的红肿皮肤，这一切都令他感到不安。被迫面对真实的自己总是如此。  
Mikele把跳蛋开关打开，遥控器揣进外套口袋里。熟悉的嗡嗡声从身体深处升起。最低档是安全保障，麻痒的涟漪一层层蔓延开，吞下硬物的穴口不断收缩着，牵出一股粘稠的淫液。Mikele希望自己在抵达目的地前能够适应身体里的玩意儿，显然他高估了自己的忍耐力，他现在开始怀疑能不能步履正常地走出酒店后门。  
后门并没有蹲守的粉丝，他很顺利地绕出了酒店。也许因为今天太冷了。Mikele胡乱想着，挥手招来一辆出租车，在落座的一瞬间差点弹起来。他几乎忘记后面那个小玩具了，坐姿让它往里滑了一些。他将双手撑在身后，试图减轻压迫的重量。司机用韩语问他去哪，Mikele愣了一下，用他那蹩脚的英语连比划带猜，终于让司机明白了他要去一间外国人比较多的酒吧。  
尽管他努力说服自己不要去想那枚跳蛋，却还是将手伸进口袋，偷偷把开关推上了一格。骤然升高的振速令呼吸变得急促，他用手紧紧捂着遮住脸的围巾，把快要脱口而出的呻吟按回去。感谢上帝，半夜不会堵车。即便如此，时不时的颠簸对他来说依旧是个考验。仿佛过了一个世纪，出租车才停在一家看起来很普通的pub前，Mikele付好钱下车，腿一软差点没摔在地上，出租车在他身后绝尘而去。

Mikele小心地迈开步子将自己挪进大门，在右手边吧台坐下，要了一杯啤酒。吧台另一边有两个韩国女生往这里看了一眼，接着回过头继续说笑。环顾四周，Mikele发现酒吧里亚洲面孔和西方面孔几乎是一半一半。香水味和酒精味混杂在热浪中，搅得他昏昏沉沉。后穴的玩意儿还在尽职尽责地跳着，他实在不想动了，任由它一下下戳着敏感点，而他像片将落不落的枯叶一样垂死挣扎。  
没有人认出他，这让他放心摘掉了围巾。先后有几个女性来搭讪，高的矮的胖的瘦的，说着韩语、英语或者其他外语，反正他也听不懂，索性冲她们笑笑，举杯喝酒，看着她们一个个带着遗憾离开，连调酒师都忍不住揶揄他了。  
“挑剔的家伙，嗯？”  
Mikele甩甩头，把浆糊一般的思绪从脑子里抽掉。他已经等了将近一个小时，后穴从敏感、酸胀过渡到麻木。再等下去不是个好主意。他下定决心，下一个来搭讪的人——无论是男是女——他都要跟那人上床。  
酒杯见底两次，今晚的好运气似乎都用在了姑娘们身上。也许是因为没化眼妆的他对男性毫无吸引力吧......以前他从来都......  
“你在等人吗？”  
耳边响起熟悉的问候，柔滑而甘甜的嗓音与记忆中别无二致。他激动地转过身，差点脱口而出那人的名字，却在看到来人的面容时愣住了。  
“哦，是的。”Mikele听到自己干涩的声音，“不过他不会来了。”  
“那么，我可以代替他吗？”  
Mikele看着男人的眼睛，点点头。调酒师在旁边发出不满的嘀咕，似乎在抱怨他之前浪费了姑娘们的时间。

他们顺理成章地去了对面的情人旅馆。男人进了浴室，Mikele挨着床沿小心翼翼地坐下，把外套和围巾脱掉。  
男人很快冲完澡，出来后看到他鲜亮的头发，忍不住吹了个口哨。  
“真酷，”他笑着称赞，“简直像个歌手，你不是刚刚结束演出吧？”  
“事实上，我是从浴缸里直接过来的。”  
Mikele的话逗笑了男人，但很快，Mikele让他明白他没有说谎。  
“噢——”男人不可置信地看着他，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光，“你真是疯了。”  
宽松的牛仔裤被Mikele甩到床脚，他下身什么都没穿。后穴里的跳蛋持续地震着，嗡嗡声在狭窄的室内格外明显，一条白色细线自股间垂下，正随着节奏微微晃动。Mikele的腿根又湿又黏，他顺着男人玩味的目光看到自己勃起的阴茎，一时之间不知该作何解释。  
我自己玩得很嗨，但我他妈的还是想找个人上我？Mikele自嘲地哼了声，觉得自己活像个浪荡的骚货，干脆主动勾上男人的脖子，把他带上了床。  
床板该死的硬。男人似乎很快调整好心态，不再像看怪物一样盯着他了，落有薄茧的手指纤长，它们更适合去弹奏乐器，而不是在这里给他手淫。  
“会弹吉他吗？”  
“你猜。”  
男人眼中闪过的狡黠令他心神恍惚，这下连神情也像了七八分。他在堆叠的快感中射了出来，男人用纸巾为他拭去腿根黏连的浊液，而后将他整个人圈在怀里。  
Mikele闭眼享受着高潮后的余韵，男人的肩膀厚实而温暖，还散发着沐浴水的清香。Mikele才想起，他已经很久、很久没有被人这样抱过了。和舞台上的逢场作戏不同，这是一个完全私密的拥抱。  
”要是你会说法语就好了。“Mikele叹气。  
“从朋友那里学过几句，如果你想听的话——‘你好’、‘我爱你’、‘去你的’？”  
只有Mikele自己知道，他想听的根本不是这个。他低下头，主动舔着男人温热的前端，舌头不肯放过每一处细小沟壑，将那根粗长的东西整个吞进嘴里。男人好像被吓了一跳，无处安放的手深深插进他的金发，在持续刺激下接连发出舒服的喟叹。  
Mikele的嘴巴被塞得满满的，顶端屡屡擦过喉咙，他几乎忍不住干呕的冲动，却还不肯吐出那根鼓胀的东西，反而含得愈发深了。他逐渐喜欢上这种类似窒息的感觉，能让他无比清醒，让他感到这具躯体还活着。  
Mikele知道自己哭了，因为男人略带强势地分开他的唇，将沾染了涎水的硬物抽出来。  
“叫我的名字，拜托。”  
他狠狠擦着嘴边残留的液体，止不住地咳嗽。他知道自己在男人眼中已经毫无形象可言，他不在乎。男人要是嫌弃他，大可一走了之，何必留在这里陪一个四十岁的老男人丢脸呢？

“Mikele。”蜜糖般的棕色眼睛正略带担忧地望着他，“你还好吗？“

Mikele摇着头，用手臂抹掉泪水。他一点儿都不好，今晚都是他咎由自取，现在他开始后悔了。可男人微笑着，凑过来吻他，胡须来回摩蹭着他的脸颊。该死的。他被吻得失去了结束的决心。  
“贯穿我。”他说，“狠狠地，操我。”  
男人停顿了几秒，按照他的命令将他整个人翻过来，调整到适合进入的位置，嗡嗡的震动声源源不断从身后传来，他才意识到他屁股里还塞着一个东西。  
“你还戴着它呢。”男人笑了，捏住早已湿透的细线，动作轻巧地把那颗跳蛋拽出来，牵出一大股粘稠的淫液，他的脸颊因此变得更热了。  
男人将还在震动的跳蛋扔到一边，缓慢而坚决地埋入他的身体。Mikele仰着头，思绪随男人撞击的节奏来回摇晃，目光落在天花板上，潮湿的墙皮露出斑驳裂纹，空气中仿佛也弥漫着霉味。似曾相识的场景。在巴黎体育宫的休息室里，他曾以相同的角度注视着天花板一角，身旁的衣架挂着闲置的戏服，散发出湿润而酸涩的气息。  
Mikele背朝那人趴跪着，看不到他脸上的表情，手里紧紧攥起黑色丝绒的衣角，胯骨贴在粗糙的地毯上，皮肉摩擦带出的疼痛像火一般，点燃了逼仄的空间。他被身后密集的撞击顶得几乎失神，忍不住发出断断续续的尖叫。  
“嘘——小点声，会有人听见的。”  
这无疑是最温柔的刑罚。每每顶到最深处，却仿佛还不够似的再次冲入，低沉而顺滑的嗓音加剧了前面的勃起，Mikele呜咽着，用手捏捏那人的腿发出求饶的信号。两个小时后他还要登台，他不能太过放纵。

后穴的空虚令他回了神，翕动的肠壁似乎无法适应突如其来的分离，Mikele绝望地看着男人从他身体里退出来，急忙伸出手捉住男人的手臂。  
“不......”  
不要走。  
在巡演的舞台上，在那些个帷幕拉开的夜里，Mozart和Salieri曾上演过无数次分离。伴舞轻轻扯着他的衣袖，灯光化成无数碎片投在他脸上，Mikele甚至怀疑它们化形成了尖利的刀棱，不然为什么他的胸口像被贯穿一样疼痛。太痛了。原来将灵魂暂时沉入另一具身体中是这么痛的吗？  
他的Salieri是怎么说的？  
“你是Mikele，不是Mozart。”  
“我也不是Salieri。”  
Mikele知道自己不是个好演员，他做不到把戏和人完全分开，所以他把一切都搞砸了。那是他们的戏，他们的梦，而他情愿永远活在梦中。  
“永别了，Mozart。”  
那一晚，玫瑰花瓣纷纷扬扬地落了满地，他的Salieri背起吉他，在人群的欢呼声中转身走向舞台另一边，浸满蜜糖的视线游移着，再没有落到他身上过。  
Mikele孤零零站在台中央，张开的手臂无措地放下。没有记忆中温暖的拥抱，没有熟悉的、宽阔的臂膀将他揽在怀里。他唱着烂熟于心的歌词，眼看那人越走越远。不管发生什么，你都得拖着你的锁链和你的痛苦。* 是啊，是这样。Mikele在心里排演过无数次告别，以为会在结束时控制不住眼泪趴到那人身上哭泣。可真正到了那一刻，他竟出乎意料地平静。麻木比疼痛糟糕一百倍。

冰凉的物体滑进他的体内，将他从麻木和混沌中拽出来——那只跳蛋，男人从床边的衣服堆里找出遥控器，又向上调了一档。它在炙热的肠道里疯狂搅动，Mikele扯着身下的床单，再也无法压抑哭泣的本能。  
他知道他会错意了，男人没有要走，他只是......Mikele无暇去想，因为男人不仅将跳蛋放进他的体内，又接着把阴茎送了进来。跳蛋随着男人大力的抽插，一次又一次被顶到穴道深处，碾磨他最敏感的部位，Mikele尖叫着承受对他而言过于刺激的进攻，无数次攀上快感的顶峰，然后再落下。眼前是一片白茫茫，他好像又回到了台上，可是在过于刺眼的聚光灯下他找不见任何人。  
Mikele隐隐约约听到了吉他声，拨弦的节奏是如此亲切，声音越来越清晰，又好像是从自己身上传出的。他低下头，看到一双苍白的手正机械地弹奏L'assasymphonie。然后他惊讶地望向身旁，Laurent坐在曾经的高脚凳上，轻阖双眼，和着他的吉他声哼出了副歌旋律。  
那一瞬间，Mikele感到胸口有什么东西猛地坍塌了，然后像指间的流沙一样飞快溜走，他的，他们的。那些火种四散在过往的岁月里，又在无边的等待中经历风吹雨淋，终于渐渐熄灭了。

Mikele仰躺在床上，大口大口呼吸着室内冰冷的空气，像一条搁浅的鱼刚刚挪进水缸。男人扶他去浴室清理。泡澡的时候，Mikele拒绝了再来一次的请求。  
等他穿好衣服准备离开时，男人拉住他，向他摊开手。  
“3万*，”他说，“其实我挺喜欢你的。”  
“什——”Mikele愣住了，“你是来卖的？”  
男人不耐烦地掏出手机，看了一眼时间。  
“麻烦快点，我赶场。”  
男人现在的面容又好像和Mikele记忆中的那副毫无相似之处了，甚至他的声音也变得比之前更加尖锐，Mikele怀疑自己怎么会听错。他在心底嘲笑自己的天真：是啊，如果不是付钱的话，谁肯和一个又老又怪的男人上床呢。  
他把纸币拍在男人怀里，摇摇晃晃地走出旅馆。

回酒店的车上，他迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
是歌声将他唤醒的，痛苦而扭曲的声音从车载音响里流出，悉数钻进他疲惫的身体。  
“这首歌叫'杀人交响曲'，来自一部很有名的音乐剧，”年轻司机兴奋地用英语跟他讲，“好像这几天就在我们这里巡演。”  
Mikele将围巾拉高了一些，挡住大半张脸。指尖在手机通讯录转圜半天，还是把刚刚的歌曲录音发给了那个人。  
“是吗？从没听说过呢。”  
他望向窗外，地平线处影影绰绰露出破晓前的曙光。酒店招牌已经在不远处了。

*  
1）是杀杀服你的歌词：Quoi qu'il advienne /On traîne ses chaînes /Ses peines   
2）3万韩元约合两百块rmb不到


End file.
